


After Hawaii

by Kurerufox



Category: Actor RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Care of Magical Creatures, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Derek Has Nightmares, Developing Relationship, Dom Charlie, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Magical Bond, Master/Pet, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Bond, Psychological Trauma, Sequel, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifting, Sub Derek Hale, Sub Garrett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurerufox/pseuds/Kurerufox
Summary: After enduring a kidnapping and a lot of traumatic events together, Charlie Hunnam and his lover Garrett Hedlund move in Derek Hale's house to build a new life as his room-mates. Stiles, Derek's boyfriend works as an FBI agent away from home.Charlie's been turned into an Obake (Shape-shifting demon) who is under the control of Garrett when he is in his demon form. They both need to learn more about their abilities and how to control them.The three of them have to live with their trauma and find a way to get past them.This work is a sequel to the "Disappearing in Hawaii" story but can be read separately (slyghtly different kind of tags!)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Garrett Hedlund/Charlie Hunnam
Comments: 18
Kudos: 3





	1. New place, new feelings

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the previous story (if the tags are a problem for you or whatever) and find that there's something in this story you don't understand, just ask me, I'll do my best to fill in the blanks or explain things! ;)

It’s been a little less than a month since Charlie and Garrett have moved in Derek’s house as his room-mates. They’ve settled in and helped Stiles and the wolf making some needed repairs on their home, remodelling, painting and even some gardening, creating a nice space close to the kitchen in which to grow healthy organic vegetables and fruits. The Hale abode has changed a lot and Scott’s pack comes to visit and often stay almost every week-end.

But not today, it is Sunday and Stiles, who has moved in with most of his stuff is supposed to resume his work with the FBI the next day and return to his apartment in the city, after taking the last month to take care of Derek. Even if he says he would rather stay home, the wolf is not having any of it, admittedly the young man is getting on his nerves, fidgeting and moving around the house all day long, talking -a lot- when he’s not laying on the couch bored out of his mind after binge-watching some stupid TV-series. Sometimes Derek is inclined to believe that even though they don’t say it, he’s getting on Charlie and Garrett’s nerves too. So he’s helping him pack his bag, not far from forcing him really.

\- “Are you sure you’re gonna be alright without me though?” Asks Stiles for the hundredth time making Derek roll his eyes and stare at him silently. “Okay okay, don’t bite!” He chuckles but only to hide how worried he truly is.

For the past month, Derek has been having nightmares almost every night, sobbing in his sleep, shivering and sweating, waking up with a start at odd hours, when he was not simply afraid to go to sleep -even if he never said it- Stiles had used his wits or his body to change the wolf’s mood almost every time and was preoccupied about leaving him to sleep -or not- on his own.

\- "You will call me if you have a nightmare right?" Derek groaned and looked at Stiles like he was the most exasperating thing on the planet. "I'll call you before going to bed then." The wolf shook his head.

\- "I'll be alright, don't worry about me." Stiles raised his eyebrows and made a face.

\- "Like that's possible, _me not worrying about you_ when you have nightmares even worst than after what Kate did to you and your family... yeah right!" He shook his head. "I know we talked about it and you disagree but I really think you should talk to someone about what happened to you you know..." Derek sighed heavily and went to the bathroom, pretending to look for something but really avoiding the subject once again. Stiles swallowed a bump in his throat menacing to make him cry. He had no idea what else he could do to help the man he loved and it was harder than not knowing what had happened to him. Derek came back and threw him a couple of dirty tee-shirts, socks and pants.

\- "Here, don't forget those."They finished packing Stiles' bag in silence. When they were done Stiles took Derek in his arms and said:

\- "I'm... so sorry about what happened to you, I wish I could help you, I feel so useless..."

\- "You're perfect Stiles, just being you, that's all I needed... normalcy you know, coming back to you." They kissed but Derek knew it was only a half truth, knew he needed to reassure Stiles before he left. "Besides, I've got room-mates now, I'm not alone. And we'll see each other soon enough!" He gave Stiles a wink and the young man gave him a sheepish smiled and replied:

\- "Yeah... sorry for being so annoying and all... actually... wait, no I'm not, since you just said you liked it." He grinned and the wolf kissed him again.

Outside Charlie was in full Obake shape, his lion-like transparent glowing and colourful mask covering his head, eyes bright blue and focused, his muscular demon body shining above his own like a costume of light and energy, claws ready to cut… wood! Garrett had found that joining training to needed things, such as cutting wood for the chimney was a brilliant idea, so Charlie was playing demon lumberjack and for his master's pleasure and pride, he was rather efficient. Garrett would throw a log at him and he would cut it in half in the air or by pushing it violently on the ground, he would then kick the pieces on the quickly growing pile behind him.

Soon the logs were all cut, Garrett was sweaty and panting a little whilst his demon and lover was just getting warmed up.

\- "Go for a run, but not too far. Come back in an hour." Said the human to his creature.

\- "With pleasure master." Replied the Obake before leaving like a fury.

Garrett sat down and exhaled, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He had been working with Charlie in his Obake form almost everyday for the past month, making mistakes and learning along the way. The books that the sorceress Annka had given them before leaving were useful but lacked a proper "how to handle your Obake" chapter, they only gave indications and warnings, explained certain things and abilities but not all of them. They had laughed grudgingly after reading one of the last chapters that essentially said that _sometimes an Obake can be the complete opposite or at least very different from what was written before because they took their host's personality or brought their own,_ Charlie had cursed, Garrett had kept on reading.

He had noticed quite a few things, like the fact that when he was turned in Obake shape, Charlie was not himself any more, or rather, not just himself, the Obake had a personality of its own that would add itself to Charlie's, sometimes taking over and sometimes letting him be up front so to speak. It was rather strange and unsettling for Garrett.

Also, when he was used to be somewhat dominated and cared for by Charlie most of the time -and actually enjoyed it, especially in bed- he had noted that when he was the Obake's master, he had to seize control and give orders, especially when the original Obake's personality was up front, or be subject to loss of control over him -which always ended up in a more or less catastrophic manner- and that was the biggest challenge for him yet.

There was also the matter of magic, he had began to learn about it and how to use it, with the help of Mason, the young druid, he had began making spells and potions, learning curses but it was another field with its ups and downs, trials and mistakes.

The good side of it was that it was keeping him busy, helping him think about anything but the past months' experience as the queen vampire's toy and feeding source. He knew he had a trauma to deal with but just wanted to wait a bit longer, to have some good times to boost him before he dealt with it. He had difficulties sleeping and often nightmares would wake him in the middle of the night, Charlie was an amazingly supportive and caring partner but sometimes Garrett just needed time alone or did not want to bother his lover with his everlasting problem so he would simply get up and got to the kitchen on his own, waiting for the bad memories and disturbing feelings to pass.

He had looked for spells to help him deal with it but had found nothing so he had settled for spells repelling vampires and curses to fight them but magic was hard to apprehend, difficult to learn and could be painful and even dangerous when done badly. Some curses could even turn against the magician casting them, he had discovered it by almost burning his hands off. So he was taking his time, sometimes wishing the healer Annka would come back and teach him because she seemed to know a lot more than the willing -but not so experimented- druid Mason.

Charlie was running in his Obake form, enjoying the feeling of freedom it provided him, the tremendous speed he could reach made the air whistle in his ears, he could jump very high as well as very far away, hear, see, smell and feel his surroundings better, like an animal with heightened senses, a predator really. What he found most amazing was his ability to feel or sense what Garrett was feeling or wanted from him, the intimate bound they shared, sometimes he would guess what his master would tell him to do before he even said it, he had read in one of the books that with some practice they might even be able to communicate with telepathy and god knows he was trying hard to do that.

Today he was glad he could run by himself because he was feeling a bit tense, nervous, he was not sure why exactly but he wanted to bite Garrett – literally – his attitude, which was as usual was almost annoying him, his voice was echoing in his head as if he had been talking too loud and his smell was making him feel hot, maybe aroused, he was not sure and it was pissing him off even more, or maybe it was annoying the creature inside him. Whatever it was, he had been feeling it since the morning even though he was not in Obake shape, he could feel it better now, like something running through his veins or a fewer, maybe he was getting sick?

He stopped in the middle of the woods, something like a growing fear was rising in his guts or maybe panic, he wondered if it was coming from Garrett, he was not too far from the house but had noticed that he would usually stop feeling his master's emotions past a certain distance, he sniffed the air and realised he was actually smelling it rather than feeling it, he frowned as he understood that the underlying odour he could smell was Garrett's and that was making him feel his master’s emotions in his guts, he panicked too, worried because something might be wrong and started running back as fast as he could.

When he reached the house he saw the American sitting near the pile of wood, right were he had left him, he was holding his head in his hands, eyes closed.

\- "Garrett?" Asked Charlie jumping by his side and startling him.

\- "Huh? What?!"

\- "Are you alright?"

\- "Yeah, yeah..."

\- "No you're not, you reek of fear, what's going on?"

\- "Nothing, I... never mind, just some bad old memories you know… I'm alright." Charlie frowned and put his hand on his lover's shoulder. The touch felt electrifying to him, he realised he had not touched his master since the morning, actually he had been carefully avoiding it to be honest. But he could smell the comfort it brought so he kept his hand there and rubbed gently the man’s shoulder, he quickly noticed that he wanted more contact, wondered if it was Garrett’s need or his, or the creature’s.

As his mind wandered, his body started moving on its own, his thigh pressed itself against the back of his lover and his hips travelled along with it, closing in and slowly starting a sensual motion, rubbing his crouch against the shoulder he was previously caressing, his hand had slid to the neck and was continuing her job, more sensually. Charlie only realised what he was doing when Garrett moaned softly before he raised his head to look at him with a smirk and asked:

\- “Feeling horny are we?” It startled him, he moved back, feeling like he was possessed or rather controlled by his Obake.

\- “Sorry!” He said as he took a few more steps back. Garrett seemed surprised, noticed a strange glimmer in the eye of Charlie.

\- “Hmm… there’s nothing wrong about it, what… what’s the matter?”

\- “Nothing, all is fine master.” Replied the creature stepping forward and putting her hand back on Garrett, sensually caressing him again. The latter could tell Charlie’s personality had retreated, the Obake was back in charge but the electric sort of feeling his touch brought him was something new.

\- “What’s going on?” He asked. He knew the creature would tell him the truth, it was under his control and for some reason could not lie to him, unlike Charlie.

\- “I need to mate master.”

\- “Oh…” He chuckled. “That’s a… very direct answer, thank you for your candour!”

\- “You’re welcome master.” Garrett shook his head. But when the Obake started rubbing his crotch on him again he said:

\- “Huh, okay, why now? I mean is there a specific reason?”

\- “Yes, it’s the moon master.”

\- “What, you get horny on full moons?”

\- “No, this one is special, it’s the Hanshoku moon, the breeding moon master.”

\- “The bree…” Garrett chuckled again. “You know that we can’t breed you and I, we can’t have babies ‘cause we’re both males.” The Obake looked at him with a frown and for the first time Garrett felt intimidated by him, feared he might loose control, he stood up to face him. “Alright, I understand but…”

\- “I don’t think you do master.” The Obake took him by the hips with one strong hand and by the neck with the other, kissed him possessively, for a few seconds Garrett melted under the powerful will, feeling like he would when Charlie was in control, but he quickly got a grip on himself, this was not Charlie, it was the Obake, he could not let him take charge. He turned his head, breaking the kiss and ordered:

\- “Let me go now!” The creature did, with a smirk on her face, still standing very closely to her master, eyes full of lust. Garrett moved backwards. “What’s the matter with you, can’t you wait?”

\- “I could master, but I don’t really want to, you smell so nice…” His master smiled and he extended his arm again.

\- “No!” Garrett extended a hand in front of Charlie’s body. The creature stopped. “Huh… horny Obake, who would have thought… there was nothing about that in the books!”

\- “There’s a lot that’s not in the books.” Smirked the Obake. “I could teach you master.” Garrett could feel the heat coming off the body before him, or was it heat? Maybe it was energy, he could not tell.

\- “Yeah, I have no doubt about that!” He smiled.

\- “You have no idea what it feels like, mating on such a moon, it would bring you tremendous pleasure too master. I would make sure of it.”

\- “Yeah… well, I can wait for tonight, it’s almost lunch time and it’s also Stiles’ last lunch with us for a while, I think it would be nice to join him and Derek.”

\- “I am not hungry.” Garrett could have sworn the creature was pouting, he chuckled.

\- “Well then, let Charlie come back now.” The Obake looked at him and tilted his head.

\- “I’m sorry but that will not happen master.”

\- “What do you mean?” Garrett frowned.

\- “I need to mate master.”

\- “Let Charlie come back now, that’s an order!” The creature frowned but Garrett could not tell if it was from anger or something else, maybe it was trying to obey him and turn?

\- “I cannot master… the moon’s power is already too strong, I am sorry master.” This time Garrett could feel it was the truth.

\- “Shit, you mean Charlie’s stuck inside you… I mean… is he aware of what’s happening?”

\- “Yes master, he is also… _fucking pissed off_ he says…” The creature frowned again. “This is not my doing master, I hope you understand that?” The sad look in his eyes added to the feeling in his guts made Garrett say:

\- “Yeah, I believe you…  Is there anything we can do about it?”

\- “No, we have to wait until the moon has passed master… maybe if we mated it would feel less intense  and maybe Charlie could come back … master.”

\- “ _Maybe_ … o kay. But wait, it’s daylight,  and the full moon’s tomorrow…  how come it affects you now? How long is it gonna last?”

\- “ A full moon’s effects usually last s three days master, it is at its most powerful when full but can be felt a day before and a day after… especially such a moon master.”

\- “So… you’re gonna be horny and in control of Charlie’s body for three days?”

\- “Most probably master.” Stile’s voice interrupted them coming from the kitchen:

\- “Guyyys! Are you hungry? Food’s ready if you want!”  Garrett groaned and said:

\- “Alright, I need to eat something, come, we’ll discuss that after. Maybe Derek and Stiles have ideas.”

\- “Yes master.” They went to the kitchen, Garrett entered first, smelling the food he said:

\- “Hey guys, you made lunch, that’s cool and it smells delicious! Thanks.” Stiles smiled and replied:

\- “Yeah, have a sit, there’s some salad ready…” The two men stopped talking  after hearing a growl to look at the strange scene taking place before their eyes.

Charlie, still in full Obake  mode had entered the kitchen and walked straight to Derek in a dominant and proud posture  and the wolf had faced him at first, but then he had moved away, turning his back to him and lowering his head but without stopping to stare at him, Charlie had growled and grabbed him by the neck and Derek had whined softly but not fought back, then the Obake had yanked him and forcefully made him lean over the kitchen counter. The wolf had closed his eyes and whimpered, hands pressed on the wooden surface still not fighting back, the creature’s body was now holding him in place with her hand on his neck and her hips stuck behind his bottom.

\- “Whathefuck?” Said Stiles eyebrows lifted at their highest position.

\- “Master, this creature needs to mate too, can I take it to our room?” Asked the Obake. Garrett gaped in disbelief, eyebrows rising to compete with Stiles’.

\- “ What?” He said.

\- “Yes… please.” Whispered Derek with his eyes still closed.

\- “What?” Asked Stiles looking at him in shock.

\- “He needs the release  too  master.” Said the Obake looking at Garrett. “Can’t you feel it sir?” He asked Stiles.

\- “I… I… no, I can’t but if I… he, I mean he, if he needs it I… can give it to him…” Replied Stiles before clearing his throat in discomfort, blushing and looking at Garrett awkwardly.

\- “I will be more efficient at it, you can watch if you want sir.” Said the Obake moving his hips forward and making Derek whimper again, his hands grasping the counter  for dear life , eyes still closed,  breath shaky .

\- “Wha… Huh, erm, Derek?  W ou... wou ld you say something her e … please?” Said Stiles. The wolf extended a hand in his direction and moved slightly his head up before he half-opened his eyes and replied in a panting voice:

\- “Sti… Stiles, let… let him… please? I… I need…” He made a sound between a whine and a sob. “I need it… please come wi… with? Let… let me s… suck you… ple… please?” The whining sound he made could have broken anyone’s heart  and Stiles was not anyone, he was his lover, he made a face, exhaled, frowned, looked at Garrett and back at Derek and finally said.

\- “Shit man… you… fucking creatures and your… needs…” He scratched his head, then the growing bulge in his pants. “You… you mean you want to…” He chuckled. “… suck me while he fucks you? Is… is that what you’re asking me here?” Garrett had not moved, he was listening silently, his brain trying to compute like Stiles’ was.

\- “Yes please… Stiles… I’m… I’m sorry… I… I need…” Derek whined, his extended arm trying to reach the young man across the counter, his body still pinned by Charlie’s body. Stiles took his wolf’s hand and nodded silently, not quite capable of voicing his answer. The Obake swiftly raised his head and looked at Garrett.

\- “Master? Will you allow it? Will you join us? Please?” He asked with an enthusiastic voice. Garrett gaped  looking at him , closed his mouth, looked at Stiles who looked back at him with an ill at ease look and reddened cheeks before saying:

\- “I gave up trying to understand everything these creatures go through a long time ago man, don’t look at me… I'm just going along here.”  Garrett’s eyelashes battered and he heard himself saying:

\- “Okay.” The Obake’s face lighted up – literally – before he said with a large grin:

\- “Thank you master!” He then pulled Derek’s body up and –  as if he weighed nothing – threw him on his shoulder like a bag of sand, the wolf let himself being handled, only m ewling softly  as his belly landed on the shoulder and the two humans looked at each other in awe. The Obake did not loose time, he made his way  upstairs  towards the bedroom, followed by two hesitant but curious humans in a sort of horny daze, he could tell by their smell.

  
  


  
  



	2. New feelings, new mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter follows the one before, what do you expect? 😜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... huh, I don't know what took over me (I blame the Obake) this chapter is super hot, okay, and there's a foursome, as you might have expected... and yeah it's also just one long smutty chapter and nothing else!  
> He he, I hope you'll like it! 😊

Once upstairs the Obake unceremoniously threw Derek on the bed and said:

\- “Take off your clothes wolf.” Derek stood silent and did as he had been told in a haste, discarding his clothes and shoes on the floor, panting slightly like he had a fever. The Obake looked at his master and the other human both standing at the door like they were stuck, he moved towards Garrett in a feline way, eyes glowing with lust. “Master, I want to make clear that his smell is arousing, but it is nothing compared to yours, I belong _to you_ master, I want to _please you_ first and foremost, you can ask me whatever you want, you know that don’t you master?” Garrett gaped at the blunt declaration, next to him Stiles let out a chuckle and a:

\- “Oooookay…” A smirk on his face and his wide opened eyes gazing straight forward as he walked passed the Obake and towards Derek who was looking at him with needy eyes.

\- “Yeah… I… I understand, thank you Cha… what should I call you by the way? Since you're not Charlie.” Said Garrett.

\- "You may call me as it pleases you master."

\- "That's not an answer... don't you have a name?"

\- "Charlie called me a lion like creature." Garrett tilted his head and raised a brow.

\- "Does that mean you don't have a name?"

\- "Yes, I don't, I'm a Shisa so I guess you can call me Shisa master." He frowned and added: "If it pleases you master."

\- "Yeah, Shisa's fine, but I thought you were an Obake..." The creature smiled and took a breath, visibly a little annoyed about having to explain things right now.

\- "An _Obake_ is a shape-shifting demon, which I am. A _Shisa_ is the name of the creature I am, a cross between a lion and a dog. So you could say I'm a _Shisa Obake_ master."

\- "Oh, okay, I'll call you Shisa then."

\- "Do you want something else master?" Asked the Obake with a smirk which made Garrett chuckle because a part of his personality was definitely similar to Charlie's.

\- "No, you may... proceed." Replied Garrett looking at Derek. The Obake turned around and hurried back to the bed, taking his shoes and trousers off on the way.

Stiles was kissing Derek and already playing with his wolf's entrance, scissoring two fingers in to stretch him on his demand. The wolf was horny as hell, panting and sweating, Stile had never seen him like this, he wondered if it was due to the coming full moon or the Obake's presence, either way he was needy and that was exciting Stiles beyond normal too for some reason. The Obake appeared next to him and said in a very polite but also very stern voice:

\- "You may make yourself comfortable sir, I will finish preparing him, then he will suck your penis and please you while I take him." Stiles let out a chuckle and looked at Garrett, he said:

\- "Man, he's... like suuuper candid isn't he, one could dare say _blunt_ , right? I mean... wow!" Garrett made a slightly sorry kind of face and chuckled too.

\- "Yeah, I know..." Replied the American. Stiles moved away to let the Obake carry on and stood clumsily next to the bed looking at Garrett and feeling a bit awkward again, they were in his and Charlie's bedroom, in the middle of the day, both fully clothed, looking at their lovers or rather their creatures -considering their unusually bestial behaviour-, fully naked, having a go at each other like it was perfectly normal.

\- "Awkward." Said Stiles looking at his room mate before turning back to the men on the bed.

\- "Yeah." Replied Garrett who was now standing next to him, watching his lover positioning Derek the way he wanted him to be, on all fours on their bed.

\- "But kinda sexy though..." Added Stiles in a dreamy voice.

\- "Yeaah..." Nodded Garrett suddenly feeling too tight in his pants and too warm in his clothes.

\- "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but maybe we should get naked too." Said Stiles unable to take his eyes off Derek moaning and shivering with Shisa's tongue in his arse.

\- "Yeah." Replied Garrett. The two humans discarded their clothes and went to the bed to join their lovers. When he noticed Stiles, Derek tried to move towards him but the Obake held him by his thigh and pressed his tongue further in, making him gasp and moan louder.

\- "Fuck!" Said Stiles in an exhale. "This is super hot actually, it's like watching my boyfriend in a porn film made just for me..." He looked at Garrett. "And you! Of course..." He chuckled, shaking his head, his cheeks reddened. Garrett was looking at him with a tender smile, he moved on him and pressed his lips on his, then he did nothing more, he just waited there, looking at the younger man with lustful eyes.

Stiles had been surprised at first, but Garrett's lips were soft and warm on his and yes, he was aroused as fuck, so his tongue might have darted in the man's mouth faster than he had wanted it to, and he might have moaned a bit louder than he had expected too, but it was all fine because Garrett had closed his eyes and was now moaning, probably louder than him to be honest. Stiles was smaller in size but as he kissed him wantonly, he realised the taller man was just as submissive as Derek, he let himself being handled by the younger man and shivered as Stiles' hand took him by the neck to deepen the kiss before he stopped and asked him with an assertive tone:

\- "You like being handled too don't you?" Garrett was looking at him, slightly panting, his cheeks reddened at the question, he nodded and Stile smirked before he added: "You're a _submissive_... just like Derek... huh?" The word seemed to make its effect, Garrett exhaled shakily and nodded again. "You're gonna have to answer me properly though." Stiles cupped the older man's cheek. "With your voice Garrett."

\- "Yes." Replied Garrett in a shaky exhale.

\- "It's yes sir for you Garrett."

\- "Yes sir." Stiles smiled.

\- "Well, this should be fun!" He moved up on the bed, pushed pillows behind his back and made himself comfortable, half-seated so he could perfectly see Shisa preparing Derek, he looked at Garrett and said: "Come here and take care of my nipples will you?" Garrett looked at Charlie, now Shisa, who had moved his body upward and was fingering Derek thoroughly, the creature looked back at him and gave him a smile with a nod, the American found his lover in the look exchanged and knew it was alright for him to continue. He turned his attention back to Stiles and did as the young dom had told him.

Garrett was on his knees with his bottom up, head down licking and sucking Stiles' nipples, Shisa looking at his master's butt cheeks in the air said to Stiles:

\- "Sir? Maybe your wolf could use his tongue on my master's hole to please him? Unless you prefer to have him suck you right now?" Stiles chuckled and nodded then he said:

\- "I like the way your dirty mind works Obake!" He laughed. "Yes, let's make him do that, go on Derek, fuck Garrett's hole with your tongue baby." The wolf, who was already moaning and shivering made a whine and shakily replied with a husky voice:

\- "Ye... yes Stiles." The Obake let him move forward and watched him proceed for a few seconds, visibly enjoying the small moans his action made his master let out as he kept on licking and sucking eagerly on Stiles' nipples. Then he spat on his three fingers again and slid them back in Derek's hole in one swift move, the wolf gasped and craned his neck for a second and then went back to his task.

The two subs were moaning and loosing their composure, writhing under the ministrations they were given, the two dominants looked at each other ans shared a lustful grin. Shisa took his hand out and positioned his fully erect cock at the wolf's entrance, the smells in the room were pure bliss to him and he could not wait any longer to bury his member in the warm and needy creature his master had told him he could take. He spat to lube himself, just in case the wolf's own wetness was not enough and pressed himself in slowly.

Derek stopped licking and gasped, he kept his mouth opened and closed his eyes as the big cock penetrated him, Stiles was biting his lower lip at the sight, suddenly he needed more, he needed to feel his own cock _inside_ something too. He took Garrett's head and made him look at him, then said:

\- "I want you to suck me now, do you want to do that for me?" Garrett's gaping and drooling mouth said:

\- "Yes sir." And Stiles groaned in pleasure, the man took his hard cock in his mouth and Stiles let out a dirty:

\- "Oh fuck yeah!" His head craning back in pleasure before he could take a deep breath and pull it back up to watch the men before him. And what a sight it was! He grinned and Shisa grinned back at him as he started moving his hips back and forth in the tight hole making Derek moan softly.

\- "Lick my master's hole wolf, don't forget your task!" Said the Obake and the wolf shakily went back to licking and mouth fucking the man before him. As soon as he did Garrett moaned with Stiles' cock engulfed in his mouth and the vibrations made the younger man groan in response.

\- "This is way sexier than I had imagined it would be, yeah... oh yeah... it's really nice..." He grasped Garrett's hair and made him raise his head. "Look at me Garrett. Good. Stop for a second will you. Good... god you look gorgeous with my pre cum in your mouth. Do you deep-throat?" Garrett's eyelashes fluttered and he let out a moan, Stiles was not sure if it was due to his question or to the tongue currently invading his arsehole, it took the American a few more seconds to be able to answer:

\- "Yeah... yes, sir."

\- "Oh yeah? Hell yeah, that's wonderful news! Can I hold your head down with my hands? Do you mind?" Stiles wanted to make sure he was not abusing the sub, after all they had not even talked about any of this, they had not mentioned a safe-word or sign in case there was a problem.

\- "Yeah you can, I don't mind." Replied Garrett.

\- "Okay, now what is your usual safe-word or safe-sign?"

\- "Red or..." He moaned and hissed with a shiver of pleasure, visibly Derek was being diligent. "Red or I... I show my... my fist... sir."

\- "Alright, we'll use those, stop me if there's a problem alright?"

\- "Yessir."

\- "Good, now get your sweet mouth back on my cock little slut!" Garrett moaned and obeyed with pleasure, Stiles grabbed him by the hair and after a while started thrusting in the man's mouth at his own rhythm, lifting his hips into his mouth. "Look at me Garrett, let me see those lovely eyes." As soon as the man obeyed, he started deep-throating him slowly at first, letting him position himself to allow the limb to go deeper, then he moved at a faster pace, plunging his cock all the way to the back of his throat, delighted by the look in the eyes of the man who's mouth he was fucking, revelling in the tightness and added pressure on the tip of his swollen member, he came in a loud and long exhaled "Aah", enjoyed the sensation of his semen filling the man's throat and mouth, the feeling of said man swallowing it all and licking eagerly his cock when he let himself fall back down on the mattress. "Yeah, good boy Garrett!" He said, patting the sub's head as they both breathed loudly, then he let Garrett clean him for a while, looking silently at him licking the cum and the drool on his shaft and at Derek behind him getting his arse pounded like in a proper XXX rated porn film. "Look at you Derek, so sexy being fuck like a porn star, yeah baby, watching you's making me hard!"

Derek whined in response, he was not licking Garrett any more, he physically could not: Shisa had pulled his chest up to hold onto his shoulders while he fucked him and had ordered him to keep his ass cheeks spread open with both his hands so he could bury himself deeper inside him. The wolf was making sounds that Stiles had never heard him do, animalistic roars and deep moans that sounded like they were coming from another world, rhythmically coming out of his mouth as the cock was pounding in him. Stiles even wondered if the Obake had some sort of magical power in his limb to get his boyfriend in such a state.

The sound of Shisa's body hitting Derek's bottom was echoing in the room on top of their sounds of pleasure, Stiles smirked thinking it sounded really dirtier when it was someone else making those sounds. He looked at Garrett and saw him shiver, the man's cock was soft and Stiles' dominating side screamed at him to take care of the sub instead of dwelling in his private smutty thoughts, so he lifted his body and signalled Garrett to move over so he could watch the two men fucking on the other side of the bed too. Then he made him suck on his fingers and asked:

\- "Do you want me to play with your tight little hole Garrett? Do you want me to give you pleasure too?" The man smiled sheepishly and replied with reddened cheeks:

\- "Yes sir, please." Stiles nodded and slid his fingers inside the shivering sub's already stretched hole, eliciting a loud moan from him.

\- "Yeah, you're a loud moaner aren't you?" Garrett frowned, a bit ashamed and smiled.

\- "Yessir." Stiles continued making him moan, holding him in his arm, watching their lovers changing position. Shisa pushed Derek on his back, made him lift his legs and hold them up, then said:

\- "I want to see your face as you cum wolf, then you'll suck your master's cock as promised won't you?" Derek whimpered and replied:

\- "Yes... yes I will sir." The Obake slid his hard member back into the wolf's warmth with no further ado and picked up his pace, this time hitting his prostate intentionally and relentlessly, at first all Derek could do was gape silently with his eyebrows raised in surprise, but soon he started making loud growls and his animalistic sounds again, his hands grasping at his own legs. Stiles was really intrigued by what was happening to Derek, but at the same time he really enjoyed the moans he was getting from Garrett, for they were very different from what he was used too.

The Obake could feel the wolf, entirely and deeply, he knew exactly what to do to drive him mad with pleasure, he could sense his needs and handed him just that and a little more, before changing slightly his angle and making him feel something else he did not know he wanted, soon Derek was like a rabid wolf with the need to cum, he was panting and drooling, his pupils were completely black, his eyes opening and closing incoherently, the Obake decide he had teased him enough and asked:

\- "Do you want to cum now wolf?" Within the next micro-second that followed Derek had answered, or rather yelled:

\- "YES, yes PleAse sir! PLEASE!" Startling Garrett and Stiles, making Shisa grin.

\- "Alright." He said before aiming right where Derek needed him to in order to go over the hedge and cum hard as the creature slammed her cock into him in a gruelling way, holding him by his hips, making his body shake like a rag doll. Derek howled in pleasure and emptied his load all over his belly and chest. His body shook in waves of pleasure, he moaned again and again, trying to catch his breath, his eyes were rolled upwards and his back was arched in a tense pleasure that simply did not seem to end. The Obake slid out of him with the look of someone who's truly proud of himself. Then he said to Stiles:

\- "Would you mind if I took care of my master sir?" Like he was just getting started, not even really panting. And he added "Your boy still has to suck your cock, if you still want him to." Stiles chuckled.

\- "Yeah... no, I don't mind." He took his fingers back and looking at Derek added: "Although I'm not sure he's gonna be able to do anything for a while considering the state you've put him in!" He laughed. "How did you do that? Do you have a magic cock? Is that another power of yours?" The Obake looked at him with a smirk.

\- "I don't know sir... maybe you'll have to try me yourself to understand."

\- "What? Holly shit, you're officially the horniest creature I've ever met!" Stiles laughed even harder, shaking his head in disbelief, but the Obake was not paying attention to him any more, he was focused on his master. He could smell how aroused he was, he could hear his heartbeat increase as he moved closer to him, so he deliberately moved slowly, took his tee-shirt off, showed his muscular body to his master knowing that he liked it and Garrett made a soft moan before he said in a pleading voice:

\- "Charlie..." Shisa did not say a word instead he moved his lips to his master's hardening cock and gave it one long lick from the bottom to the tip, making him gasp and hold his breath. Then he teased him lapping at its tip and taking it in his mouth just a little until his master groaned in frustration, he looked at him with a smirked and took his entire cock in his mouth as he did so, Garrett gasped and shivered like hell from the sight and the sensation it gave him, his head fell back on the pillow as he moaned in rhythm with the mouth pumping up and down his shaft. Fingers slid back inside of him, adding to the pleasure and when the mouth deep-throated him, he yelled in pleasure. His hands moved to grab the blond hair and hold the head, accompanying it more than driving it, because it was all he could do, the pleasure was too much already, he came and felt himself tense from head to toe, curl and shiver and shout loudly a long and incoherent line of words or maybe just sounds, he simply had no idea, it only felt like an explosion of pleasure coming from deep within his body, he had no idea he could feel like that.

The mouth left him and gentle hands lifted his body still shivering with pleasure, he moaned and found the will to open his eyes, found himself facing his beloved as he was sitting him on his lap, he felt the hard cock slowly slide inside his hole and revelled in the sensation of the added stretch it gave him, he lifted his arms and grabbed his lover's neck and shoulders, kissed him lovingly.

Shisa kissed him back, took full control of him as he did, possessively, sensually invading his master's mouth, sucking his tongue. He grabbed his hips and started pumping into him, lifting him up and down in rhythm, slowly fastening his pace, concentrating himself on his master's feelings and needs, noticing the slight tremors a move would provoke, how he moaned deeper in their kiss when he tilted his hips a little more upwards than before and the following wave of aroused sweat it would send through his master's body. He focused on giving his master pleasure and was glad to know that Charlie was happy about it too.

Soon Garrett had to break their kiss to take a breath and yes, moan out loud because he was a loud moaner, and pant like a dog, because he just did not find the time to catch his breath as he was being hammered into by the best stud he had ever had in his bed. Even if he could not tell if it was Charlie or Shisa, feeling too overwhelmed and not really caring about it any more.

Just like with Derek, the Obake knew exactly what to do and when to do it, but he wanted to make his master feel more pleasure than he had ever felt, Charlie was _totally with him on that_ so he was being more than over zealous in accomplishing his task. And so it was not long before Garrett asked, no, yelled in a pleading voice, between two equally loud moans:

\- "AH FUCK! PLEASE LET MmmhhME CUM! PLEASE PLEASE! MmhhAH YES PLEASE MAKEMECUM!" Or something along those lines because coherent thoughts had left his brain completely, Shisa obeyed his master and made him cum, taking great delight in watching him orgasm again and letting himself cum too, inside his master, _his mate_ , orgasming with him in a loud roar that vibrated through his cock and made his master shiver anew with pleasure. He felt his knot expand and groaned, bit his master's soft skin between his neck and his shoulder to mark him and hold him in place. Garrett shivered at the sensations he suddenly felt over his orgasm, something was expanding inside him, it felt warm and it was pulsing, the teeth had pierced his skin and he could feel blood dripping from his shoulder but there was no pain, just warmth, expanding from his shoulder to the rest of his body until it was completely surrealistically surrounding him. He gasped and whined feeling like he was owned, filled, marked, not knowing consciously that he was but feeling it in his soul, he pressed his body against Charlie's and buried his face in the crook of his neck, smelling him, exhaling deeply, closing his eyes and loving the warm sensation still pulsing inside him.

After a while, the Obake reopened his mouth, took his teeth out and licked the wound he had made, the skin closed itself back, leaving a scar that he admired with a smile before looking at his master's sleepy face, then he let his exhausted body fall back on the mattress and his master's body fall on his chest, they stayed like this for a while longer, Shisa's knotted cock was still buried in his master and he was feeling happier than he had felt in a long time, it was the first time he had been allowed to cum inside his master, knot him and it felt really good. It felt like the bond was truly done now. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and his magical knot receded itself slowly.

Moments later Charlie took back the control of his body with the same smile on his face and said:

\- "Well... bloody hell! That was quite the experience! Are you alright darling?" Garrett's head moved up and a smile appeared on his face.

\- "Charlie! Nice to have you back!" He said with a rusty voice.

Next to them Stiles and Derek were looking just as happy embracing each other lovingly too.

\- "Well guys, I'll admit I wasn't sure about this, but holy mother of all, it was better and waaay hotter than anything I've ever seen! I'm up for it whenever you want a round two or three or fourteen!" Said Stiles enthusiastically, then he remembered he was leaving the next day. "And also, you'll have to come and visit me at my place, I mean it: WILL HAVE TO, 'cause I'm not gonna let you have all the fun while I'm alone in the city!" Derek chuckled and kissed him.

\- "Yeah yeah." He said.

\- "And also, since I'm not gonna be here to take care of him, and because I'm not a possessive freak, because I'm an awesome dom, I'll ask you guys to take care of Derek for me. He'll never admit it, but he needs comfort sex and domination, since you're a dom too..." He looked at Charlie intently. "I trust you to take good care of him while I'm gone, will you do that?" Charlie gaped, surprised by the demand and then closed his mouth, looked at Derek who was trying to avoid looking at him, but looking at him shyly nonetheless, then he looked at Garrett and asked:

\- "Would you be alright with that?" Garrett smiled at him and said:

\- "I'm alright with it if you are." Charlie nodded, smiling back at him.

\- "Okay then, I'll do it, I'll take care of Derek for you." He chuckled and added: "I'm getting used to having a weird life I think!" And he laughed heartily, hugging Garrett who was laughing too.

\- "Thank you, that's... you have no idea how glad I am to know that Charlie." The two doms looked at each other and Charlie understood exactly what Stiles meant, he knew about the nightmares Derek was having because they had talked about them and he knew just how he would feel if he had to leave Garrett alone in such a state.

\- "Don't mention it mate, it's alright, you'd do the same for Garrett right?" Stiles nodded but said nothing because he would have cried instead maybe. "How about we eat something now? I'm bloody starving and as I remember, that meal smelled delicious!"

The four men got up and went to eat their well deserved meal, the full moon was on its way, they would need the energy.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Here's a Shisa, just so you have an idea of what they look like! (You might have seen them at the entrance of Buddhist temples... or Chinese supermarkets! 😊)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your comments are very welcome!


	3. New mates, new moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the smut goes on 😅 (Three days said the Obake, what can I do?)

They ate and the day went on, by nightfall Charlie had disappeared behind a now fully in charge Shisa, hornier than ever -again- and harassing his master as well as Derek and Stiles. Not that Derek seemed to mind.

\- "Jeez Shisa, can't you just sit on the couch with me and stop fidgeting for a minute?" Finally said Garrett. "And stop talking about sex too! This is harassment, what do I need to do to make you stop?"

\- "Let me copulate with you again master!" Stiles chuckled. Garrett exhaled, shaking his head no for the hundredth time in an hour.

\- "I'm not like you okay, I need to rest, my... butt is still sore and the skin of my... crotch is still too sensitive, alright? So you're gonna have to wait. Sorry." The Obake pouted his lips, scratching at his crotch, then made a happier face and said:

\- "How about I take the wolf then? He can deal with it, and I can tell he's horny too!" Derek looked at Shisa like he was going to kill him and Stiles looked at him.

\- "Are you?" He asked his boyfriend. Derek blushed before he replied a small:

\- "Yeah, it's the coming moon..." Stiles laughed and looked at Garrett.

\- "Well, maybe we should let them fuck each other silly, if it means we can drink our tea peacefully and then sleep tonight... I'm okay with it!" Garrett stared at the younger man for a minute and finally asked:

\- "Does that happen often in your life? I mean this kind of weird situation, because you seem pretty unshaken about it all..." Stiles chuckled.

\- "You have _no idea_ how much of this weird shit happened to me man! My best friend in high school was turned into a werewolf, and then I met this one and it just kept on coming after that. So yeah, I'm pretty cool about it all now, you learn to adapt and go along, like I said." He looked at Derek. "If you love them enough to endure it, of course, 'cause they can be a pain in your arse sometimes!" Derek rolled his eyes and said:

\- "It goes both ways obviously." Garrett nodded and asked the wolf:

\- "Alright, Stile's okay with it, what about you? I mean, you might be horny, but that doesn't mean you want to be Shisa's..."

\- "Sub, of course he does!" Replied Stiles with a laugh. "Don't you Derek?" The wolf's face turned a shade more red and he looked at Stiles like he was going to kill him too now, which made Stiles laugh even harder. "Oh, go on then, have fun with this dom. Just do it here so I can watch... And don't pretend that you don't want to, I _know_ you do baby." Derek let out a groan and finally a small smile, he got up and kissed Stiles then said a low:

\- "Thank you Stiles." Just for him to hear. Shisa jumped from his seat to Derek's side in a flash, startling everyone and asked:

\- "Master? May I?" With pleading eyes, like he was going to die if he could not fuck the wolf beside him. Garrett chuckled and said:

\- "Yeah you may, fucking hell... you're unbelievable!" The Obake literally jumped with happiness like a kid who's been granted his wish for ice cream.

\- "Thank you master!" And the next second he was devouring Derek's mouth like his life depended on it, stripping him of his clothes at the same time and making him moan with pleasure again. He pushed the wolf towards the empty couch and made him lean on it, offering him his bottom, he made sure Stiles and Garrett had a good point of view and slid his fingers inside the wolf's arsehole, he was still well stretched, but sensitive because of the moon so he moaned and groaned again pretty quickly, his slick quickly wetting his hole with the excitation.

The Obake did not spend too much time playing around with his fingers, he opened his trousers, let his hard cock out and penetrated Derek in one swift move, the wolf gasped and lowered his head at the renewed sensation, soon he was moaning in bliss again, making those animalistic noised Shisa could make him do, the creature took it slow this time, pushing her cock in all the way to the hilt and out almost completely, very slowly and then back in again, all the way to the hilt, pulling on Derek's hips to bury her cock deeper and slowly back out all the way to the tip of her cock, a grin on her face all along.

Under her Derek was just as slowly coming undone, panting harder and harder, whining and mewling, his hands were trying to grab Shisa's hips with an uncertain purpose, his hips were trying to move to a faster pace but the Obake was keeping control, he slapped Derek's cheek and said:

\- "Don't move wolf. I'm the one in charge here." The wolf whined and looked at Stiles with a flushed face, pupils blown on his sweaty face.

\- "Yeah baby, listen to him, you know I like it when you're obedient! Give him that tight hole of yours for me, give me a good show." Stiles' words made Derek melt and mewl again, his head fell back down and Shisa took the opportunity to his his sweet spot to make him jump, it obviously worked.

Garrett was hard again, watching silently his lover's body making his room mate writhe with pleasure, he wanted to feel jealous or something, but he was just feeling aroused all over again. He let out a small:

\- "Fuck!" When Shisa buried his cock in Derek all the way to the hilt in one hard thrust, making him jolt and yell of pleasure. It did not go unnoticed, Stiles chuckled and said to him:

\- "Are you imagining what it would feel like Garrett? Having a strong hard cock buried in you like that?" The man blushed at the young dom's confidence and found himself lowering his eyes before he could answer:

\- "Yeah... I mean yes sir."

\- "Well, if you feel like your butt isn't too sore any more, I could give you that with pleasure." Soughed Stiles in the man's ear, making him shiver for his own pleasure of teasing. Garrett exhaled shakily, he was feeling light headed with renewed arousal, the sounds Derek was making were eliciting renewed needs from him, making the bulge in his pants grow.

\- "No... sir... than...thank you but I...I..." At that moment he wanted to feel Charlie inside him again, his eyes were stuck on the desired body currently hammering into Derek. Stiles chuckled and cupped his face saying:

\- "You want your lover don't you?" Garrett looked at him, gaped and felt himself blushing. "Yeah you do... Obake! Let me take care of Derek and come here, your master needs you after all!"

Stiles got up and took the Obake's place, the creature had swiftly moved back to its master, eyes full of lust and need of pleasing.

\- "Master?" It asked. "May I please you master?" Garrett looked at him in a daze and finally answered:

\- "Yeah, do that please." And yet again the Obake took control of him and his body completely, Garrett moaned and squirmed of pleasure in his hands in no time, then he came again, only spilling a ridiculously small amount of cum, but orgasming powerfully and feeling waves of pleasure run through his body, then he felt it again, that warm thing expanding inside him, for some reason, this time he felt it better and it overwhelmed him a little, he asked:

\- "What... what is that? What are you doing?" Shisa resisted the urge to bite him as its knot expended, he took a breath and casually replied:

\- "It's my knot master."

\- "What? What...do you mean?"

\- "My cock has a knot, like dogs or felines have, to keep my semen inside you master." Garrett was on his knees, Shisa behind him, he tried to turn around to look at him in the eyes.

\- "Wh... does that mean... A...are we stuck?" Shisa felt the slight panic rising in his master and he took him in a warm embrace, rocked his cock slowly to give him pleasure and take his mind off these details. When his master moaned in renewed pleasure he answered:

\- "We're not stuck, we just have to wait a little, it's perfectly normal master, you can go to sleep if you want master." He wrapped himself around his mate and made them lay on their side in the couch, kept on rocking his hips very slowly, hypnotically, pushing his master's exhausted body to sleep in a never-ending pleasure, nuzzling his neck gently and kissing him softly. "Sleep now, I'll take care of you master. Sleep." And the human in his arms fell asleep.

On the opposite couch Derek and Stiles were already cuddling, already both feeling like sleeping. Stiles moved and silently signalled Derek to get up and go to bed, the wolf nodded and left. Stiles went to get a blanket and covered the two men on the couch with it, Shisa thanked him in a whisper, the human winked at him and went to bed.

Later that night, Garrett woke up, not because of a nightmare but because something _inside him_ had moved, it was an unusual sensation to say the least. He opened his eyes, realised where he was, felt his lovers arms wrapped around him, he was warm and safe, still sleepy, then the thing inside him moved again, this time he gasped in surprise.

\- "It's alright master, don't be afraid..." Said a very gentle voice behind him.

\- "Shisa? What's going on?"

\- "It's alright, like I told you, it's just my knot keeping my seeds inside you, go back to sleep master."

\- "What... no, what time is it? How long have we been like this?" Asked Garrett realising it was night and they were alone in the living room.

\- "Not long master, Stiles and the wolf just went to bed. Do you want me to please you again so you can go back to sleep master? Because I cannot get out of you until my knot recedes itself."

\- "Why not?"

\- "I would tear your insides out and kill you master." Garrett shivered and wished the creature could lie sometimes.

\- "Ah...I see..." The Obake felt his master's unease and decided to rock his hips again to please him and get him to go back to sleep, but the sudden move made Garrett jump and gasp, he had never made love for so long before nor had he kept a cock up his arse for so much time and he was feeling oversensitive, he clenched his muscles by reflex and that felt like a bolt of electricity, making him whine. Suddenly Shisa understood what was going on and said:

\- "Don't worry master, I know what to do, just relax, let yourself go." He bit him and his master yelped in surprise, but not in pain, because this time he did not pierce his skin. After a few seconds Garrett felt the warmth he had felt the first time the Obake had bit him spread all over his body again, soothing him, making him feel secured, owned. He closed his eyes and allowed the sensation to take him, he felt his body relax and dozed off again.


	4. New moon, new rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter, in case I don't find the time to write later today!

When Garrett woke up he was alone on the couch, he could hear noises coming from the kitchen. He lazily got up feeling more than sore in is bottom and thought to himself _thank god there isn't a full-fucking-breeding-moon every month!_ He went to the kitchen, it was still early morning and Stiles was about to leave, as soon as he entered the room he heard an over-excited Shisa welcome him:

-"Good morning master!" Within seconds, before he even had time to answer, the creature was by his side, or rather stuck to him, fully invading his personal space, especially considering his state of _not fully awake yet_.

-"Jeez... can I have some coffee first... please?!"

-"Of course master, I just wanted to give you a good morning kiss, Charlie wants it to master!" Garrett looked at him suspiciously, was he using Charlie to get what he wanted? The creature made a cute face and the human replied:

-"Yeah okay, go ahead." Within seconds again, Shisa was all over him, quite literally, kissing him wantonly, he could feel the bulge in his pants and had to physically push him to break the kiss and take a breath. "Man... you're... Never mind. Get me some coffee will you?" Behind them he could hear Stiles chuckling. He looked at him and Derek and said:

-"Good morning guys. I can't believe you're gonna leave alone me with these two... They're gonna be the death of me!" Stiles laughed.

-"Death by sex!" He replied with a theatrical husky voice before laughing out loud. "Well, for your information Derek is still as horny as can be." They both looked at the wolf who blushed and looked away embarrassed. "So I guess you could let them take care of each other... That's what I would do, considering how my arse feels right now." He smirked and changed his position on his chair.

-"Yeah..." Garrett was laughing too. "I might just do that... But first I need coffee and food, I'm starving!" He ate and soon it was time for Stiles to leave, after a month living together, it felt strange to watch him leave from the front porch, Garrett put a comforting hand on Derek's shoulder and the wolf leant on the touch. When the car was gone they stood there silently for a moment, until Shisa said:

-"Master, can I offer some comfort sex to the wolf?" Garrett chuckled.

-"God, you're unbelievable!" But when he looked at Derek's sad face, his pleading eyes, he understood what Shisa could probably smell or feel and he said:

-"Would you like that Derek?" The wolf lowered his head and replied in a low voice:

-"Yes sir."

-"Oh, okay then. But you guys go to the bedroom and please try and keep it low?"

-"Yes master, will do." Shisa replied. "Thank you master!" He then took Derek's hand and pulled him inside in a haste, the wolf followed without a word.

Garrett realised he needed some fresh air and took his coat before he left, he could already hear moaning upstairs he chuckled, wondering if Charlie's dick was gonna feel sore after these three days. He to a trail on which they often went for a run and walked calmly, he was too sore to run and quite tired even after a nice dose of coffee, the day was sunny and cool, birds were singing, it was all nice and perfect. He walked and walked, stopped by a stream, put some fresh water on his face and stood there for a while.

Then he heard the sudden silence, no more birds singing, no insects neither, a strange and abnormal silence. He looked around him, listened for footsteps or anything, scrutinised the woods but heard nothing, saw nothing. A shiver ran down his spine when he remembered the crazy sadistic vampire princess who had abducted him, and her promise to find him one day after his escape. Could it be her? Panic rose inside him and he yelled from the top of his lungs:

-"SHISA! CHARLIE! DEREK! OVER HERE!" He heard something move behind him and before he could turn around she was on top of him pushing him to the ground and he passed out.

-"I told you I would find you beautiful, didn't I?" She slapped him, he was tied to a seat in the back of a van. "Say hello mistress!" He looked at her but when he opened his mouth there was no sound, his throat was hurting him badly. "Oh, no you can't! You have no vocal chords now..." She made a sad pouting face. "That's because you've been a naughty boy! Trying to escape your mistress...tssk tssk. Say I'm sorry mistress and I won't hurt you any more." Garrett felt tears run down his face he tried to say he was sorry but obviously could not make a sound. "No? You don't want to apologise? My naughty boy's gonna need a good lesson!" She put her hands on his shoulder and shook him violently "Wake up!"

-"Wake up master! Wake up please!" Garrett jolted, eyes wide open, Charlie's form was leaning over him with a worried face, Derek was next to him looking just as worried.

-"What... what happened? Where...is she?" He looked around and realised he was still by the stream, on the floor, next to a stone with blood on it... probably his blood considering the banging in his head.

-"You probably fell master, hit your head. Who's _she_? Who are you talking about?" Derek was already smelling around them.

-"I... I saw her... she jumped on me, made me fall... I think..." Garrett was confused he looked at the wolf for an answer.

-"I can't smell anything, but if you're talking about that vampire chick, she had a very faint smell, it might have already disappeared... I can't be sure."

-"We need to get you home master, don't worry you're safe now." Shisa picked him up bride's style and Derek followed, keeping an eye on their surroundings, smelling the air. "I've asked Derek to lick your wounds, that way you'll heal faster, he has also offered to take the pain away. How's your head now? He could do it again if you need."

-"No I... I'm fine thanks. Thank you Derek."

-"No problem."

The small group went back to the house and Garrett was taken to his bedroom, laid on his bed, he argued that he was feeling fine but neither Shisa not Derek would let him get up or stay alone. At some point Shisa went to cook some food while Derek kept watch sitting in a chair by the bedroom's window.

-"I think I'm loosing my mind Derek, I saw her like I see you, but I know it wasn't real, I was in a car, she had cut my vocal chords... I'm going mad I think, it's probably what they call PTSD... maybe I should see someone but they're gonna have me locked away if I start talking about vampires and shit..." He chuckled. "So I guess I'm just gonna have to get used to the fucking nightmares and hallucinations..."

-"You're not alone you know..." Said the wolf looking back outside. "I see my torturer too, her sister. I see myself back in her dungeon... it looks so damn real, I can smell the bleach and the blood, see her goons watching me... It's all so realistic, the fear, the pain... I too know it's not real, but..." Garrett looked at him and felt like hugging him so he got up from his bed and did exactly that, Derek did not say a word at first but then he started sobbing in his arms, Garrett sobbed with him for a while. Then he said:

-"How about you tell me what happened to you and I tell you what happened to me? Not like a therapist or anything, just so we get it out, get our story heard? I suppose you haven't told any of this to Stiles?"

-"No, I haven't told him anything..." Derek looked at the man crouching next to him. "Yeah, it's a good idea. I'd like that." The two men started talking about their trauma and exchanged their sorrows and fears, they realised they had experienced pretty much the same things, talking about them felt like a relief, seeing the understanding and the compassion in each other's eye was a balm for their hearts, so they kept on talking.

Downstairs, with his super hearing abilities Shisa could hear everything, he was feeling sorry for his master as well as for the wolf and also angry, Charlie inside him was feeling just the same. He stayed in the kitchen with the food ready, not wanting to interrupt them, he could tell it was cathartic for both of them so he waited silently, after a while he started cooking a chocolate cake to pass the time and... take his mind off his need for sex.


	5. Unseen ghost

It is the delicious smell of chocolate cake that stopped the two men talking upstairs and made them come downstairs because Shisa was being strangely discreet.

\- "Charlie?" Asked Garrett as he entered the kitchen.

\- "Yes master we're here." Replied a low voice coming from... the floor.

\- "Wh...what are you doing on the floor man?"

\- "Rubbing my back master." Garrett frowned.

\- "You're not a cat you know, you've got hands to scratch yourself."

\- "I'm a feline master and this rug, even if it's small, is quite good at doing the job thoroughly." The American chuckled.

\- "Yeah, it's only much dirtier than your hand and probably smells like feet too..." Shisa turned around and smelled the item, Garrett made a face seeing how close Charlie's face was from the dirty rug.

\- "Don't do that please... it's gross man!" He said shaking his head, behind him Derek chuckled. "Bloody hell, I can't wait for this moon to be over! This is too weird for me."

\- "Don't worry, the effects are wearing off." Said the wolf patting him on the shoulder. Shisa got up and shook himself, Garrett shook his head again, raising his eyebrows at the action.

\- "Way too weird, I tell you." He repeated with a smile.

\- "Food's ready master, you need to eat something, then maybe we could have sex again?" The American blinked and simply ignored the last part of the sentence.

\- "Yeah, let's eat, I'm starving!" Shisa nodded and served them all food. After eating they went to the living-room and Shisa asked:

\- "Master, do you remember a bit better what happened to you in the woods now? Do you know if that woman was really there or not?"

\- "To be honest, I don't know... maybe she was, maybe I'm having PTSD... or something like that... I just don't know really. It all seemed so real." Talking about it made the images come back and Garrett shivered. Shisa moved closer to him on the sofa and put his arm around his shoulder protectively.

\- "Don't worry master, I'll stay next to you at all time from now on. If she was there and comes back, this time I'll kill her. Charlie's totally agreeing with me on this." Garrett smiled at the mention of Charlie, at the idea of his lover giving his opinion to the creature currently using his body.

\- "Thank you both." He said before kissing the creature looking like his lover with a shell of see-through colours and shining eyes. Obviously it was more than arousing for Shisa who was definitely still feeling the effects of the moon, he kissed wantonly his master until he started climbing on him and caressing him sensually. Garrett moaned and tried to push him away but the creature made sure to touch him in every place he knew he loved until he moaned with pleasure. He only broke their kiss to take the annoying piece of fabric called a tee-shirt away and took the opportunity to say:

\- "I'll take you mind off of her master, I'll make you feel good again." Before he started licking and sucking on the nipples he had just freed while taking off Garrett's pants. His master chuckled a little and let him do what he wanted, probably too aroused to do anything else now. Shisa knew that Charlie, who's body he was in, was usually sexually dominant towards his lover and even though he was supposed to ask his master for his permission, he kept on going. Taking advantage of their relationship before he came into the picture. Obviously Charlie did not object to it, because he too wanted to give Garrett pleasure.

And so they had sex again, Shisa ended up buried deep in his master and knotting him anew, howling of pleasure and making his master moan too, then holding him against his hot body to keep him warm and protected until he fell asleep. He asked the wolf to bring them a blanket and they both slept on the couch, Derek fell asleep next to them and Shisa pulled him closer, happy to play the protector of the pack.

That night a discreet and very silent shape observed them through the window before leaving just as silently without a trace or a smell, like a ghost, thinking that waiting for a better opportunity was a good idea.

The next day, Garrett woke up feeling sore in a now usual place but relaxed because he had not had nightmares, next to him Charlie was looking at him with a tender smile.

\- "Charlie?"

\- "Yep, that's me, back in control." The man winked and kissed his lover.

\- "Glad to have you back!"

\- "Yeah, it's good to be back. This has been a... very _very_ strange couple of days... My cock hurts mate!" Garrett laughed out loud.

\- "I bet! You sex maniac!"

\- "Hey! It wasn't me! I had no control at all!!"

\- "Yeah right... none at all..." Garrett smirked only half believing him because Shisa had said a few times that Charlie was giving his opinion too or that he was a least, considering the man's opinions before acting.

\- "No, I promise, I was a simple spectator man, and _fuck knows that's weird_. I even told him to stop before my cock became a much too sensitive limb but he just ignored me, told me to stop being such a sissy and that I would heal anyway!" Charlie gently cupped his penis and whined softly. "Fuck that's bad... does soothing penis cream even exist?" They both laughed. Derek entered the room holding a coffee mug in his hand, apparently not bothered by the two naked men on his sofa he said:

\- "I can take the pain away if you want sir."

\- "Really?" Asked Charlie because he truly was in pain.

\- "Yeah, I would need to touch you, but considering the last few days, I don't think that's a too awkward thing to offer." This time they all laughed, Charlie nodded.

\- "Yeah, I guess it's not... please do it then, because I can't endure this all day, especially if I wanna make love to Garrett again tonight."

\- "What?" Asked the American. Charlie chuckled.

\- "Nah, just kidding, I bet your arse is sore too isn't it?" Garrett blushed a little.

\- "Well yeah... but probably only half as much as you because you shared your interest with Derek here." He winked at Charlie and exchanged a knowing look with the wolf. "So I think I'll be alright if you wanna go at it again tonight." He teased knowing that would not happen. Charlie grinned.

\- "Hmm, we'll see about that tonight then darlin'..." Replied Charlie with a smirk. Derek walked to them and kneeled next to Charlie before showing his hand, waiting for the man's approval to touch him. "Yeah, go ahead, this is not awkward at all." He chuckled and Derek too. The touch first felt a bit cool on the burning skin but soon it felt better, the wolf's veins turned to light shades of grey as the pain slowly faded away, until it was completely gone. Both Charlie and Garrett watched in awe as it happened.

\- "The creature was right you know, you would have healed much faster than a simple human, thanks to its presence." Said Derek.

\- "Yeah, I know, just not fast enough, it's never fast enough when it comes to one's cock is it?" Replied Charlie. They chuckled like teenagers. "Thank you Derek, always a pleasure having you touch my cock!" They kept on laughing at the awkward situation.

\- "There's coffee ready in the kitchen if you want sir." Finally said Derek as he picked up his mug.

\- "Yeah, let's get dressed and eat something, I'm starving!" Replied Charlie. "And you don't have to keep on calling me sir you know Derek, unless you prefer it that way." Derek blushed a little as he had not even noticed calling him sir.

\- "Right... okay." Replied the wolf turning around a bit embarrassed. They all went to the kitchen and ate in a cheerful mood. Outside the sun was shining and no-one was lurking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a small chapter but it will be followed by more!   
> I hope you'll like it!


	6. Shivers and doubts

A couple of months went by, the four guys settled in the Hale house comfortably, establishing small routines and habits like a family, an uncommon one, but a family nonetheless. Stiles would leave for work for a couple of days, a week, sometimes more and when he was not home Charlie would become the dominant of the house, taking care of Garrett and Derek alike. When he was back, they would share that function, the two subs being completely okay with it. They had discussed everything open-heartedly and in details, made adjustments on the way and now they were all happy about it all.

Scott’s pack would come to visit almost every week-end, Garrett was learning the arts of magic with the druid Mason and becoming rather good at it, he could cast a few spells by heart now and was proud to be able to create a light source out of thin air and without efforts, mostly without blinding everyone around him that is.

The full moons were always a special time of the month in the house, but nothing compared to their first mating moon together. The wolf and the creature alike would become a bit wilder, more inclined to have sex but the two humans had found that they could easily have them take care of each other when they were too tired to do it, because yes, these two animals were sexually insatiable sometimes and the humans simply could not follow the pace.

That morning Stiles had been away for two weeks and was only coming back another week later, Derek was feeling lonely so when he got to the kitchen he went to seek Charlie’s attention like Stiles had told him to do, or rather ordered, since the wolf had preferred sulking and getting desperate alone in his bedroom once before and had been found on the brink of depression by Stiles as he had come home after a week. So now he had no choice in the matter: he had to ask for attention and caring when he needed it if Charlie would not notice it first, because after all, he was only human and sometimes he missed seeing things, or he would face punishment for not taking care of himself.

So Derek asked and Charlie gave him his attention, Garrett wanted to go for a run so he left them with a group hug and went to the forest as usual, he ran for a good hour, all the way to a clearing, stopped to stretch and decided to keep going because the weather was cool and he wanted to explore a small path he had noticed a few days back.

The path led him to another clearing from where he could hear a water stream downhill, he followed the sound and when he found it bathed his warm feet for a moment, enjoying the sounds of the birds singing and the tree leaves making soft noises with the wind, until it all went silent.

 _That silence_ thought Garrett, the same as that day, months ago when he had remembered the vampire princess abducting him in a van, he jumped up and looked around, whispering a spell to defend himself if necessary but the silence was deafening. No birds, no insects making a sound, nothing living making its presence known, he regretted being so far from home on his own, heard a wood stick crack behind him, swiftly turned around ready to fire his spell but the blow that landed on his temple knocked him out before he could do anything. As he fell unconscious, he just had time to see her face grinning as she said:

\- “Told you I’d find you.”

Garrett came to with a headache, gagged and with his hands tied behind his back, as he slowly regained consciousness he realised he was on a seat, in the back of a van, his heart started running faster as he took in reality, understanding what was happening.

\- “Finally, you’re waking up, I was getting bored of waiting really.” The sound of that voice made Garrett shiver and sob in spite of himself, no, this was not happening, not again, not her… She appeared from behind him and seeing her in the flesh made him whine softly. “Did you miss me lover?” She petted his head, he tried to avoid the touch but she followed his movements and grasped his hair to make him stop, he winced in pain. “I missed you Garrett, missed playing with you…” She smirked and lowered her face to his. “I missed your taste and your whines.” She licked his cheek. “I missed your screams of pain too, but that gag is staying on your mouth for now lover, I’ve been watching you, I’ve seen what you can do with those hands an that cute tongue of yours!” She gave him a peck on his gag. “Even though I’d like to taste your sweet saliva.” She sat on his lap, riding him and facing him, the hand in his hair pulled his head backwards, exposing his neck and he whined. “You know I’m gonna hurt you right?”

Garrett wanted to beg already, he was scared and feeling so helpless again he just wanted to please her and avoid pain, he made muffled sounds through his gag, please don’t hurt me, I’ll do whatever you want, please please, could have been understood by someone willing to, the tears that ran down his face could have been interpreted as a giving-up sign too, but the princess wanted to see pain on this face, not surrender, not yet. She grinned and continued her monologue:

\- “Are you trying to communicate little pet?” She teased. “Are you crying tears of joy? So happy to be reunited with me? Yes you are! You want to feel my fangs in your neck don’t you? Feel the pain and scream for me right?” He tried to shake his head no as he said it but she pulled his head further back, restraining his movements completely.

When her fangs pierced through the thin skin of his neck, Garrett screamed just like she wanted, the long forgotten pain was overwhelming, the bad memories it brought back too. He sobbed and writhed, yelled under his gag as tears kept on running down his cheeks, this was even worst than he could remember. When she finally stopped he was hyperventilating and sobbing at the same time, his body was not moving that much any more, he was more tense than anything else, shivering in small waves.

\- “Mmmhhh, I missed your taste baby, you’re so sweet!” She licked her lips, let his head go but he could not move it back up for the moment, feeling too weak and dizzy. “Now, I know, you’d like me to kiss you, I’d like to kiss you too… but don’t worry, I’ve brought a solution, or rather two, so you can choose the one you prefer!” The sadistic look on her face made Garrett’s breath hitch. She got up and came back with an item in each hand: a scalpel and a vial with a clear liquid. “Your problem is that voice of yours, the one that allows you to cast spells right? So here’s my idea: when we get rid of it, we can get rid of this gag and kiss!” She smirked and Garrett sobbed anew, shaking his head no with what little strength he could find. “Solution number one.” She showed him the scalpel. “I cut your tongue. It’s a bit bloody but efficient… Solution number two.” She presented the vial. “We get rid of you vocal chords with acid, a bit messy but also very efficient!” She grinned and he whined, desperately trying to voice his submission to her, he was willing to promise not to use his knowledge of magic if it meant keeping his tongue and vocal chords as well as avoiding what would certainly be tremendous pain. She let him cry and whine, sob and mumble things under his gag and finally added: “Of course I will have to knock you out because I need to take this gag off in order to do that… so, which solution do you prefer?” She showed him the two items. Garrett’s eyes widened with fear, he shook his head vigorously no and whined, repeating over and over: please don’t do this, I’ll stay quiet I promise.

After watching him crumbling into pieces for another while she said: “Oh, unless you can promise me to keep quiet and not use magic?” He looked at her, nodding as obviously as he could saying ‘yes, yes I do, yes, please please’ under his gag, pleading with his eyes for her mercy. “What was that baby? You prefer the scalpel? Oh, okay, the scalpel it is then.” The man shook his head no and whined, she laughed out loud, she was mocking him and he knew it but there was nothing he could do but play along her sadistic game. “Alright, let me knock you out then.” Garrett’s eye opened wide again, he shook his head no, sobbed and whimpered but her hand slid around his neck and her sharp nails pierced his skin, he felt her venom penetrate his bloodstream and fell unconscious again.

The next time Garrett woke up he was being slapped on the face.

\- "Wake up Garrett, come on! Wake up!" He opened his eyes and jolted backwards, away from the touch, his hands were free, so were his feet and he was on the floor, he looked up and then around him completely lost and utterly surprised : he was by the water stream, back in the forest and the hands slapping his face were Charlie's, he jumped forwards, plunging into his lover's arms for a needed comforting embrace. "What happened?" Asked the Brit. "You've been gone for hours... We were getting worried!"

\- "She was here... she was here again Charlie... or I'm completely loosing my mind... I don't know..." Replied Garrett burying his face in the crook of Charlie's neck. The American was trying to remember what had happened exactly, he looked at his wrists but there were no biding marks on them. "She'd tied me up in her van again, but there's no marks..." He touched his neck where there should have been a bite mark and showed it to Charlie. "Do you see anything?" The Brit looked but saw nothing.

\- "No, I don't, did she bite you?" He asked, looking worried.

\- "Yeah... At least as far as I can tell, but..." He looked at his lover with tears in his eyes. "Unless I'm just loosing it completely..." Charlie cupped his face and replied:

\- "Or she really was here and she did bite you but we don't see anything because she used her saliva to make it heal faster..." He looked at Garrett, rubbing his shoulder tenderly. "Come here luv', whatever happened it's over now." He took the shaken man back into his arms and hugged him, Garrett sobbed, holding onto him tight. "It's over, I'm here now."

\- "I don't know what's happening to me... I'm sorry..."

\- "Don't be. I love you." Charlie looked at Derek who had been sniffing around and looking for tracks, the wolf shrugged his shoulders, he had not found anything.

\- "That doesn't mean she wasn't here, vampires' smell is very faint and disperses fast and I'm sure she's capable of leaving no tracks in her wake." Derek moved closer to the two men to put a comforting hand on Garrett's shoulder. "This is the last time you go for a run on your own. Sorry this has happened to you, it's my fault."

\- "No it's not." Said Charlie. "It's _our_ mistake, _all of us_ for thinking we were safe... And like you said, next time we'll go running together, no more fooling around." Derek did not seem convinced. "Come here, group hug." The wolf looked at him with a frown but did not move. "Enough with the guilt trip Derek, come here and hug with us, that's an order!" Derek raised his eyebrows in surprise, it was the first time Charlie had ever given him an order so abruptly, he lowered his eyes, suddenly feeling like a naughty child, kneeled and hugged as he was told. "Good, well done Derek. And thank you for worrying about Garrett like you do." Added the Brit and the wolf cuddled with them both, closing his eyes and rubbing the American's back because he was still shivering. They stayed like this for a while, until Garrett's heart slowed down and his breathing calmed, then they all got up and Charlie picked up his lover bride's stile.

\- "I can walk..."

\- "No, she took blood from you, I can tell you're weaken."

\- "How do you know? How do you know I'm not loosing my mind and imagining things?"

\- "Because I trust you, if you say she was here, then she was."

\- "But what if I'm going nut and don't know it?"

\- "Then that's the way it is... and I'm in love with a nutcase!" Charlie smirked, they all chuckled and walked back to the house trying to talk about anything else and keep things light. Up in a tree a silent shape was watching them with a smirk of her own, thoroughly enjoying the doubt she could sense she had implanted in the men's hearts. Patience was one of her greatest weapons, she had lived for centuries and time was something she could take especially when it came to having her sadistic fun.


End file.
